In a computing environment, users commonly collect and manage digital images. For example, a user may capture an image using a camera, download the image to a computer, and save descriptive information with the image (e.g., metadata). Image management applications allow users to make adjustments to an image, such as by adjusting image characteristics to enhance image quality (e.g., brightness, contrast, and/or color in the image). A user may also enhance the image by adding features that were not found in the captured subject, and/or to mitigate undesirable effects or eliminate undesired features. Further, some image management applications may be able to detect features in an image, such as human face detection, which may also be used to retrieve data associated with image features, such as names associated with recognized faces.